You belong with me
by skullprincess120
Summary: The story came to my mind when I watched Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me video'. R & R!


Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were next door neighbours. They were really good friends, too. Troy was the school's basketball captain and the most popular guy in school. On the other hand, Gabriella was known as the school nerd. The two usually did not hang out, but, whenever Troy needed someone to talk to, he usually turned to Gabriella. Their rooms had windows which faced each other and they both had big notebooks so that they could write and show it to the other. This was the way they usually communicated.

One evening, Gabriella was lying on her bed studying, when she saw Troy walk into his room. He was on a phone call. He was pacing up and down the room and Gabriella knew that something was wrong. When Troy hung up, she picked up her notebook and marker and wrote 'Are you okay?'

Troy gave her a small smile when she held it up. He sat down next to the window and Gabriella saw him write something on his own notebook. He held it up.

"Problems with Angela," Gabriella read to herself.

Angela Parker was Troy's girlfriend and the cheerleading captain. She was also one of the people Gabriella hated most. This was mostly due to the fact that she was in love with her boyfriend.

'Sorry' Gabriella wrote and showed it to him. Troy just shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. He got up. Gabriella began writing another note. When she held up the note saying 'I love you', the curtains of Troy's room was already drawn. Sighing, she tossed the notebook onto her bed. She knew that Troy was in love with Angela, but, she could not help wondering what he was doing with a girl like that. She knew all of Troy's favourite songs. She listened to the same thing. Angela on the other hand, hated the songs that they liked. She shook her head and fell back onto the bed.

The next morning, Gabriella was sitting at the bench outside her house, when Troy walked towards her wearing his favourite worn out jeans. She waved at him and he smiled.

"Hey, Troy," she smiled.

"Hey, Ella," Troy said sitting down next to her.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm just waiting for Angela to come and pick me up," Troy said. "My car's in the workshop."

"Oh, where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"We're going to see a movie," he answered. "Oh, hey, I almost forgot. We're having a surprise party for my little brother on Friday night. You want to come?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she smiled. "What are you planning on doing?"

As Troy began to describe what was planned for the party, Gabriella watched him thinking that it was so easy to talk to him. There was a smile on his face that lit up everything. Troy noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You're smiling, again," she answered. "I haven't seen you smile like that since you and Angela started going out."

"Oh," Troy said.

"How're things going with her?" Gabriella asked.

"Actually," Troy began and was interrupted when a pink car pulled up in front of him. "I'll see you later, Ella."

Gabriella just nodded. Troy got into the car and kissed Angela. Angela stared at Gabriella deviously while she kissed him and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Saturday was the final basketball game of the season. Gabriella had not seen much of Troy the night before because he was busy with Angela. She walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers, alone. She did not really like going to games, but, Troy was her friend and she wanted him to know that she supported him. Gabriella watched the game. She saw Angela do some stunts whenever the Wildcats scored. Gabriella stared at Angela and realized how different they were. She preferred to wear t-shirts, whereas, Angela was always wearing a short skirt. And, right then, Gabriella was sitting on the bleachers and Angela on the other hand, was the cheerleading captain.

The game was over. Troy had scored the final point making Wildcats the champions. He walked over to the bleachers where Angela was flirting with another guy. Gabriella stared as an argument broke between them and it ended with Troy walking away.

That evening, Troy got ready to go to the dance at school. Gabriella sat on her bed studying. She saw Troy reach for the notebook and picked up her own. A minute later, Troy held up the book which said 'Are you going to the dance?' Gabriella wrote on her own book. She held up the book which said 'No, studying'. Troy did not write anything for a minute. He stared absentmindedly at the sky. Gabriella wrote a note which said 'Anything wrong?' and held it up. He shook his head and wrote on his own book. He held it up for Gabriella to read.

"No, I just wish you were coming tonight," Gabriella read to herself as Troy got up and walked out of the room.

Gabriella sat on the bed. She flipped the page over to the page which said 'I love you' and stared at it. She tore the page out and jumped up from the bed.

A few minutes later, Gabriella was entering the gym at her school. She walked in with the piece of paper in her hand. She spotted Troy and smiled at him. He was talking to some guy and froze in mid-word when he saw her. He started towards her. Halfway there, Angela grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" she smiled. "Dance with me."

"Actually, I don't want to dance with you," Troy said. "Where's the guy from the game? Maybe he will dance with you. Goodbye, Angela."

Angela stared at Troy as he walked towards Gabriella. Gabriella held up the piece of paper which said 'I love you' and smiled at him. Troy stared at the paper for a minute and then reached into his coat pocket. He held up a piece of paper which said 'I love you'. Gabriella's face broke into a smile as Troy stepped closer to her.

"I love you," Troy smiled before he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know=)**


End file.
